A Letter To Shadow Gear
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: (WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ CHAPTER 416!) A week after Fairy Tail disbanded, Jet and Droy decided to visit Levy to decide their future together. But when they find a letter from Levy in her abandoned apartment, What will the future of Shadow Gear be? One-shot.


Author's note: I was kinda upset with the ending of The Tatarus Arc (Fairy Tail Disbanding) But I wanted to do this as my way of showing what path Gajeel and Levy take and what was going on before Levy wrote the letter. This One-shot contains **MASSIVE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 416!** I have a feeling that Fairy Tail will reunite soon. But, I wanted to do this, so enjoy!

* * *

**A Letter to Shadow Gear**

A week had passed after Fairy Tail disbanded. Everyone had begin to create their own paths in life. Jet and Droy haven't seen Levy in over a week, with not knowing what to do with their futures, Jet and Droy decided to go visit Levy and ask her out for lunch in order to decide their future together. Since Fairy Tail disbanded, Levy moved out of Fairy Hills and into a crummy apartment.

"Levy!" Jet said while banging on the door "It's us!"

"We want you to come to lunch with us so we can decide our future!" Droy screamed. He banged on the door and suddenly, the door opened up.

"Levy?" Jet called out. The two Shadow Gear males looked around and found a lot of the books missing.

"Where's Levy's book collection?" Droy asked "She always has them out." Jet walked over to Levy's dressing draws and opened them up.

"Her clothes are missing too." Jet said "Something's not right, why is everything gone?"

"S-she didn't move out did she?" Droy asked suddenly. Jet looked around the room and found something that caught his eye.

"Look!" Jet screamed "A letter!" Jet ran over to the coffee table which had an envelope with a wax seal of an 'LM' on it. Jet opened the letter and he and Droy read the letter:

_'Dear Jet and Droy,_

_If you're both reading this; then pretty much by the time you read this, I have already left Magnolia.' _ Jet and Droy gasped when they read this.'

"Sh-she left?!" Jet cried.

"Why?" Droy asked.

_'I want you to know I didn't leave alone, I left with Gajeel on a year long vacation.'_

* * *

Gajeel was lying on the side of a raised sidewalk and Levy stared at him. She then did something she never expected to do in her life; she kissed him. Gently on the lips. Gajeel woke up and stared at Levy with shock.

"I-I'm sorry Gajeel." Levy stammered "I-I always wanted to do that and I felt that maybe it was-was." she was silenced when she felt his lips on hers.

_'We made the decision after Master-I mean Makarov made the decision to disband Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

"What do you plan to do now Fairy Tail disbanded?" Levy asked Gajeel while they walked on the dirty roads of Magnolia.

"Dunno." Gajeel sighed "Maybe open my paths a bit."

"Well, I was thinking of taking a vacation. A very long one." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow at her announcement.

"So why not?" Gajeel suddenly said which caught Levy's attention "Let's do it." Levy blinked.

"You mean it? You want to go on a vacation with me?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if it means anything to you, but after that whole Tatarus thing, I realized how precious life is. I want to spend my life with you. I want to walk my new path with you, by my side."

"Gajeel..." Levy smiled with tears flowing from her eyes "I'll never leave your side."

_'And my last name is no longer McGarden; if you were wondering, yes, Gajeel and I did get married. So my name is now Levy Redfox.'_

* * *

Levy walked down the isle of the newly repaired Cardia Cathedral wearing a short white dress and a hairband with a veil. She was wearing slightly heeled white Roman sandals and carrying a bouquet of flowers, each flower representing the friends they made over the years. Gajeel was wearing a simple black tuxedo and his hair was in it's usual fashion. The only others in the Cathedral besides Levy and Gajeel were the priest and Lily; serving as witness.

"Do you Levy McGarden," the priest began "take Gajeel Redfox to be your lawfully wedded husband in love, sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." Levy said "Now and forever."

"And do you Gajeel Redfox, take Levy McGarden to be your lawfully wedded wife, in love, sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Gajeel said "Forever and always."

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked.

"Oh! We never bought-" Levy said.

"I got it." Gajeel interrupted. He took his hand and put it around Levy's left ring finger. She felt something cold on her finger. Gajeel removed his hand and on Levy's finger, was a simple iron ring. Gajeel did the same to his hand and a matching ring appeared on his finger.

"By the power invested in me," The priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." Gajeel then kissed Levy and the two walked over to the pedestal with their marriage license on it, and the two signed it, with Lily signing as witness.

* * *

_'We made the decision to travel through out all of Fiore as our Honey Moon. We're going to see the most fascinating sights by foot and we took all of our life savings together and combined it to take on our journey. Lily decided to stay behind and keep our home safe and sound while we're gone. I'm sorry you had to find out like this guys, but Gajeel and I wanted to keep our wedding a secret; you two and Lily are the only ones who know about this. I want you to know I love you guys and always will. As leader of Team Shadow Gear, I disband Shadow Gear until the day arrives where Gajeel and I return and hopefully Fairy Tail will return. I have a feeling this isn't the end. I hope your new paths in life will be amazing as mine will be. I hope to see you both again one day._

_With love,_

_Levy Redfox'_

"L-Levy." Jet cried as they read the ending to letter. Their tears fell onto the letter and smudged the signature.

"Maybe she's still in town!" Droy replied "Maybe she hasn't left yet!" The two former Shadow Gear males ran out of the abandoned apartment with the letter falling on the floor.

* * *

"LEVY!" The two men screamed with tears in their eyes **"LEVY!"**

"They're gone." a voice said, the two men looked down and found Lily walking over to them "They left this morning. Before dawn to be exact."

"Where?! We have to go after them!" Jet screamed.

"I don't know; they didn't say. They wanted to keep their destinations on where they're going a surprise. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll hear all about it a year from now."

"No! Shadow Gear is suppose to stay together forever! No matter what! How could she have just left us?"

"It's for the best." Droy suddenly said "We knew Levy had feelings for Gajeel for the longest time. I'm happy that they finally got to express their feelings for each other. It's time we move on Jet." Jet let the tears from his sadness fall to the ground.

_Gajeel, _Jet said to himself _please, take care of her; keep her safe._

* * *

Somewhere very _**very**_ far from Magnolia, a rugged man with long, spiky black hair was fishing and hunting for his next meal.

"Gotchya!" he screamed. He scratched his chin and felt the stubble that was growing on his chin; he hasn't shaved in a week and it was starting to show; tonight, he was going to shave his five o'clock shadow completely off. The man then took his fresh catches and headed over to a cabin that was abandoned long ago and was now serving as a temporary home for him and his wife.

"Shrimp!" the man screamed while coming through the door "I'm back!"

"Welcome back Gajeel!" smiled his blue-haired wife who was boiling a few herbs into chicken broth "Got the meat for the soup?"

"Damn straight babe, got fish and chicken."

"Oh! This is going to be a wonderful meal!" Gajeel then helped Levy by cutting the meats and cooking them, before throwing them into the soup. Levy then place the stove at a very low flame.

"By the way, Happy Week Anniversary." Levy smiled. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Gajeel reminisced "has it been that long?"

"It feels like yesterday when we got married."

"But you know what I remember more?" Gajeel said with an evil smirk and a purr "Our Wedding Night."

"Hmm..." Levy pretended "I can't seem to remember it. Sorry babe, think you can remind me what happened?"

"Gihihihi." Gajeel then began to kiss Levy's neck and she released tiny moans only he could hear. Soon, they enveloped into a passionate kiss and Gajeel picked her up and put her on the table.

"Mmmnh." Levy hummed into the kiss "Gajeel, not on the table, were gonna eat here!"

"Well," Gajeel said while attacking his wife's neck again "There's an abandoned King-sized bed in the next room that is cleaned; why don't we Christian it a bit? Gihihi." Levy couldn't help but laugh and soon, Gajeel carried his wife like a sac of potatoes over his shoulders and took her into the next room. That night; their passionate Love Making could be heard through out the forest the entire night.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's note: I wrote this in a day, I wanted to get it out of my system while it's still fresh. I hope you all liked it, BTW, Love Potion is going to be posted at a later time Friday from now on. (Up until late May) see you guys Friday!


End file.
